Defying dialoguE
by ChromeMono
Summary: Miku had always thought that she was unlucky. Born in a family bounded by a rule that no one would break. Her mind was free, but her mouth wasn't. Miku gathered her courage, planning plans, then she ran away from her family with the help of her loved one. She thought that she was free—but she wasn't. Not yet. She still had a long road to go. { KaiMiku—Give it a try? }
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is **Chrome**. This will be my first time writing in this fandom, though I am already in the fandom since God knows when. This fanfiction is inspired by the song **Bad ∞ End ∞ Night**, made by the one and only Hitoshizuku-P. The plot is absolutely mine, but the characters aren't.

**Summary: **Miku is sick of her family's tradition; following a manuscript for everyday's life. It made her longing for freedom. She always thought about running away. She told everything that is on her mind to a man she loves the most, trusting him to keep this as a secret, and begged him to help her. She successfully ran away from her family with the help of that man, but she didn't know she was still in a big, _big_ danger.

**Warning: grammar errors, bloody scenes, and any other things that you encountered when you read this.**

_You may now proceed to read the prologue of Defying Dialogue._

* * *

A knock was heard on the door. Everyone's head turned to it, staring at it for a while. One of them squinted his eyes, eying the door suspiciously before someone opened it. A purple haired man wearing a butler suit appeared behind the door. One of the people inside scowled, one of them sighed after. Behind the purple haired man, there were two people—man and woman, holding hands, a smile plastered on their faces.

"I brought the guests," the purple haired said to a blonde man inside the house.

The blonde man scowled silently, but then nodded anyway, thanking him. "Thank you, Gakupo. You are dismissed." Gakupo nodded, and then left the room. A pair of blue eyes were watching him leave sadly, which is quickly interrupted by a harsh whisper beside her.

"Don't stare, Luka," said a woman with short black hair harshly, glaring at the one named Luka. Luka clenched her fist, putting it against her chest as she said, "I apologize, mother." The mother—Lola was her name—just ignored her. Lola walked toward her husband.

Leon, the blonde man from earlier, and seemed to be in his thirties, approached the guests, his mouth curved into a wide smile. "Al," he greeted the guest, calling out to the man. He offered a hand-shake to Al, which Al gladly accepted to.

"Leon," Al greeted back, accepting the hand-shake that Leon offered gladly. He smiled back.

Lola stood beside her husband, smiling at the green-haired woman that was standing beside Al. The green-haired smiled back, bowing slightly before saying, "long time no see, Lola."

Lola laughed lightly, her hand covering her mouth. "Long time no see indeed, Sonika." Then both of the women hugged for a short time.

Lola and Leon guided their guests to the living room, where Gakupo stood, putting four cup of teas on the mahogany table. There were also one of their children, namely Luka, sitting on one of the couch. Lola frowned, her face turned sour. "...Luka, please go elsewhere. Leon and I have guests, you don't need to interrupt," she said, trying her best to be polite to her first daughter in front of their guests.

A small yelp escaped Luka's mouth. She turned her head to her parents and the guests, then stood up abruptly, bowing ninety-nine degrees. "I-I apologize, mother," she said again, and then rushed to leave to living room.

Lola scowled, but then Leon nudged her in the hips, making her yelp like Luka did. He smiled at the guests, telling them to go and seat at the couch, as he leaned to Lola and pushed her toward the couch. "Look, I know you hate her—me too—but we're in front of Al and Sonika. We cannot act rude to our... child... in front of them," he whispered to her ear, "understand?"

Lola gulped. She felt intimidated by Leon—and she always did. She nodded. "Yeah..."

"Good," said Leon. The both of them sat at the couch across the couch that Al and Sonika sat onto, separated by a long mahogany table, served by teas made by the one and only Gakupo. The butler stood motionlessly beside the couch where Leon and Lola sat onto with his hands behind his back.

Leon started a conversation, "so, why were you here again?"

Al clasped his hands together, smiling widely from ear to ear. "Right!" he said enthusiastically. "I was thinking that, can I buy half of your gold mine, Leon?" Al asked, trying to be kind and polite as he can be so that he can get a _yes_ as an answer. But Leon wasn't the type to be easily bribed.

Lola, being the co-owner of the mine, widened her eyes out of shock. She quickly glanced at Leon, who's the real owner, reacting to it. He was frowning, tapping his cheek with his hand lightly. It was a complete silence for a few minutes, leaving Leon himself to think.

Leon wasn't the type to just give up his things, so he would never give his things up, especially over just a friend who's not even that close to him. Al offered to buy it for two million Adroll*****. This shocked Leon a bit, since two million is a quarter of all of Al's money. Leon isn't having money problems, so he doesn't need that much money at the moment. He still had so many in his hands. And so, he decided.

A warm and polite smile appeared on Leon's face, replacing the frown. He shook his head, surprising the couple in front of them. "No, I don't want to sell my gold mine. Even if it's just half or even a quarter." The answer made Lola sighed in relief. He continued, "I do not accept the offer."

Leon snickered seeing the twitch on both of the couple's face, especially Al. Al's family had been their rival—or friend—or both, since seven years ago. But they're close, they're kind, so they don't fight often. There are conflicts, but that never last long. Leon took a sip of the tea—it was Earl Grey. His favorite.

Al took a deep breath. Leon knew that Al wasn't the person to snap or to suddenly get angry, so he didn't have to worry about it. And he's right—instead of snapping, Al smiled. "Is that so," he said calmly. He sounded like he was holding something back. Probably his anger, Leon suggested in his mind. "It's okay."

Then they talked about anything that came first to their mind. The first one who talked was Sonika, bringing up their children who just married another noble across the world. It surprised Leon and Lola, since neither of their children had gotten married yet. Luka is in the age of marriage, but ever Leon and Lola asked her to marry someone, she always refused. Then there's their second daughter, who is in the age of marriage too. Her name was Miku. Miku was their favorite child, aside from their son, Len. But she refused to marry someone, because she hasn't found someone for her. There is their third daughter too, Rin, but she wasn't in the age of marriage, even though she seemed so excited for marriage. Their topic was changing from here to there, until Sonika, ironically the first one to brought up the conversation, interrupted.

The green-haired raised her hand, smiling politely at the owner of the mansion. "Um, may I please use the bathroom?"

Lola was the one to answer, "sure, of course." She turned her head to Gakupo, who was still calmly standing there without a word, making it easy for people to forget that he was there. "Escort her to the bathroom," Lola commanded.

"As you wish, Milady," Gakupo answered politely, glancing at Sonika who was walking toward him. Her expression—she was disgusted. Gakupo let out a sigh. It was usual for him to get disgusted by people, so it was fine, he thought. Gakupo turned around to the direction where the guest bathroom is placed. "This way, miss," he said as he started walking.

On the way there, Gakupo looked back once in a while, making sure that Sonika doesn't run away. And every time he does that, Sonika scowled.

"Do you think that I am going to run?" Sonika asked harshly, but still trying to be polite.

Gakupo closed his eyes, answering, "yes." A sigh followed.

In no time, they already arrived at the guest bathroom. Before Sonika went inside, she glanced at the butler who's standing quite far from the bathroom. She opened her mouth, whispering something that Gakupo didn't catch. But before he can ask what she was saying, she was already in the bathroom. Gakupo took a deep breath, and stand still, not moving an inch.

Minutes passed, but Sonika hasn't come out yet. Normal people would get irritated by now, but Gakupo is different. He's a butler, a trained butler. He had to be calm. He was still waiting for Sonika to get out of the bathroom. He didn't even hear the toilet flushing. He didn't even hear the door creaking, signing that it had been opened or something similar. Ten minutes had passed, but Sonika still hasn't come out. Gakupo started to get worried—not worried of her, but worried of the house. Of the family that he is serving.

Fifteen minutes passed. Gakupo started to think that it's taking too long. Girls are sometimes do something else in the bathroom, like putting up make ups or tidying up their hair or something alike. But that'd make noises, and until now, Gakupo doesn't hear any suspicious noises at all. And that was something that made it more suspicious, no sound at all.

Gakupo checked his wrist watch once again. Twenty minutes had passed. Gakupo was getting anxious by the fact that Sonika hasn't come out from the bathroom. He decided that he'd check her out in the bathroom. He was just checking, don't get him wrong, because if she disappeared, he'd be killed by Leon. Not serious.

He approached the bathroom's door and pushed it slightly. The bathroom was all white, from the wall and the tile floor and the bathtub, they're all white. He winched slightly, trying to find the green-haired figure from the door. But he found no one. His eyes widened, a small gasp escaped his mouth. There was no one in the bathroom, no green-haired figure at all. No Sonika, nothing.

"...Oh no," he muttered to himself. "Don't tell me..."

Gakupo rushed to the living room, back to where Leon, Lola, and Al are. It took him just one minute to go there since he ran. At the living room, there they were, Leon and Al, but no Lola, laughing at each other's joke. He felt guilty that he had to change the mood, but he had to.

It seemed that his footsteps attracted their attention that both of them turned their heads to Gakupo. Al was the first one to talk, "where's my wife?" Al asked firmly, referring to Sonika. Gakupo ignored him politely by shaking his head. The butler walked toward Leon, who was staring at him sharply. Gakupo leaned down to his ear, whispering something.

Leon's eyes widened. "—What!?" This caught Al's attention. He repeated his question from before, "where's my wife?!"

This time, Gakupo answered. He turned his head to him, staring at Al in his eyes. "She's—" But before Gakupo can finish his sentence, something interrupted him.

"_**AAAAHHH—!"**_

A scream.

Every head turned to the direction where the scream came. It came from the fourth floor. Al's eyes widened hearing the scream, his fists clenching. "It's Sonika!" he shouted, and then without much talking again, he rushed toward the fourth floor. He was followed by Leon and Gakupo from behind.

It didn't take the three of them long to go to the fourth floor. At the end of the corridor, there were all of the family, standing in front of a wooden door with a warning carved on it. They were surrounding something that looked like a body. Al looked down to their feet. There was a pool of blood beneath them, making Al almost throw up. But what truly shocked him was the body that they were surrounding.

The body had scars on her arms and her dress was completely torn. There were also stab wounds on her stomach, and her right hand wasn't attached to her body. Her right eyes were gouged out, staring at the ceiling lifelessly.

Al's eyes widened once more, his teeth clenching as his body shaking. "SONIKA!" He shouted, approaching the lifeless body that were on the floor.

He crouched down, holding his wife's body. He can't fight back the tears on his eyes. He shook his wife's body violently, hoping her to wake up. "Sonika! Sonika, wake up!" he turned his head to the family behind him, his face looked so awful. "What did you do to her!? She's de—" he stopped. His face which looked awful before, turned even more awful. He looked scared. Afraid. He didn't move an inch when he saw what is in each of the family—including the butler's—eyes.

Their eyes were red and lifeless. Leon and Lola's eyes weren't red—Leon's eyes were normally brown and Lola's eyes were normally black. Gakupo's eyes were normally purple too, the same color as his hair. He met their children too—Luka's eyes were supposed to be pink, Miku's eyes were supposed to be teal, and Len and Rin's eyes were supposed to be blue. But all of their eyes are red right now. Something wasn't right.

Al noticed that Len was holding a kitchen knife in his hand tightly as he glared at him. "Should I, father?" He asked to Leon in monotone. Leon answered, "yes."

Then Len walked toward Al. He even walked inhumanly—he walked like a doll. Slowly, stops, slowly, stops, one step, stops, one step, stops. When he was in front of Al, he raised his knife, and stabbed Al's head. Blood spluttered out from his head before Al's body turned limp, and his body fell on top of Sonika's body. His eyes were still wide open even though he's now dead.

"What a beautiful scene," Rin said, smiling sweetly. "A couple died together. It's like Romeo and Juliet!"

Leon let out a short sigh. He turned to Gakupo, saying, "you may clean this up. Incinerate the bodies, too."

"Yes, my Lord," Gakupo bowed down, and then he left to take some things to help him clean the bodies up.

All of them left after that, except Miku, the second daughter. She stared at the bodies calmly, her eyes were still dead. She was frowning, she seemed to think about something. Then, after a few minutes, Miku sighed, turned around, and left the bloody scene.

* * *

*****An anagram of Dollar. The currency of the universe.


	2. Normal Life

Hello, **Chrome** is back. It's just one review, but I appreciate it! The views are quite lots too. The real story starts now, however. This is chapter two, I bring to you. I really like writing this, since I find it interesting myself.

And I don't own Vocaloid, I only own the plot, thank you.

* * *

The disturbing and sonorous sounds of spoons and forks impacted with the plates, Miku had never like the sound of it. It was disturbing, even though it can't be helped. Miku also do that, however, though she doesn't like it. The teal-haired stared at her meal in front of her—it wasn't her favorite, but that was Gakupo cooked for her. She wasn't that hungry, too. But all of this were in the script, in the dialogue. She _must_ follow it. Or else...

Or else?

Miku wondered as she continue to eat her meal, ignoring the conversation that her family is talking about. She wondered—what is the punishment for the ones who don't follow the script? Kicked away from the house? Death sentence? She put another spoonful of food inside her mouth, munching it elegantly. If it the punishment isn't that bad, she could've just rebel from the start. She doesn't like her family's tradition at all.

"Miku?"

Her ears caught her mother—Lola—talking to her. Miku, being the polite girl she is—or supposed to be—politely put the spoon on the plate. She swallowed her food, exhaling, before looking up to her mother. Lola was sitting right across her, as herself was sitting at the most right of the dinner table. Rin and Len were beside her, eating peacefully, and Leon, their father, was sitting beside Lola, in front of Len. And there she was, Luka, the most despised family member, sitting beside her father, in front of Rin.

Miku knew why she was so despised. Luka, her elder sister, the first child of the Devereux family, fell in love with the butler that works here. His name is Gakupo, and he is currently standing behind Leon. She knew that the two of them loved each other so much, but Leon and Lola—or apparently all of the family member couldn't accept what she had did with him. She had an _affair _with him, which made the two of them more and more despised by the family.

But Miku was different. She acted like she hate her, despising her, talking bad about her, and all of the bad stuffs that she did to her elder sister. But she'd never mean it—it was all in the script. In fact, she cares for the pink-haired. She wanted her to go and run away from the house with Gakupo, and live happily ever after in a wonderful place in the universe. She wanted to tell her that—but it wasn't in the script.

"Yes, mother?" Miku answered, her voice was high-pitched but soft, like a whisper, but louder. A small smile spreading on her lip.

Lola glanced at her husband for a little while, her face was somehow full of doubt. A moment of silence, before the mother decided to continue, "we really need you to marry someone."

Miku's lips tightened. This was indeed in the script, and in the script, she must say that she hadn't think about it for a while, forgetting the fact that she should marry someone. "...Ah, about that, mother," Miku paused, her lips turned into a frowned, "I actually haven't think of someone."

The answer made both of the parents sigh. Leon decided to speak up, "do you not have anyone in mind? Maybe that gentleman—Mikuo? He'd make a pretty decent husband."

The teal-haired really wanted to say something about the her father's choice of word about Mikuo. Mikuo was really just a brother to her. She doesn't love him or anything necessary, and at one time she asked him about his feelings toward her, he said he thought of her as a sister. But what's in the script is in the script, she can't defy that one thing right there.

Miku shook her head. "Father. We've talked about this for numerous times now," she said, trying to be polite as ever. The expressions her parents are wearing made her sigh. "I am not thinking of romance right now. Why don't you go ask Len to choose a fiance?"

That's right. Len is the Devereux's heir, after all. He should be the one to choose a fiance.

Miku can feel Len's glance at her, but she ignored it. She put a scoop of food inside her mouth, munching it. Len let out a sigh. He put his spoon and fork on his plate and cleaned his mouth with the tissue nearby him. He glanced at Miku, and then to their parents. "I am still too young for that," Len said.

Miku swallowed her meal. "You're eighteen, Len," she said, reminding him that he's old enough to marry someone.

"I ought to marry someone at the age of twenty," Len retorted, taking his drink to his hand. "I am more comfortable with that," he continued before drinking his drink.

"But you _are_ the family's heir," Miku said softly, even though she really wanted to snap. Miku is the polite and calm girl—well, that is what they say in the script.

"You're twenty, dear sister," Len retorted again, putting his drink back on the table. "And yet you haven't marry someon—"

Len didn't finish his sentence, Leon had stopped him by hitting the spoon against the glass full of water three times. "Okay, that's enough, you two," Leon said with a firm tone. Mike exhaled, while Len inhaled. "We're sorry, father," both of them said at the same time.

The younger blonde had put another spoon of food inside his mouth, munching it, and then swallowed it. He finished his meal already. Len stood up from his seat, tapping his younger twin sister—Rin—and said, "come on."

"Ah—! Okay," Rin said to him. She stood up from her seat also, and then followed Len from behind. She hasn't finish her meal.

Lola seemed to disagree with the twins' action. She stood up hastily, smacking the table with both of her palms. "Where are you going?! The others haven't finish their meals, and Rin! You still have your food on the plate!" Lola shouted to the both of them who were already walking away.

"But Len—" Before Rin could say anything, Len had shushed her first.

Miku glanced to her shoulder, looking to her younger siblings who were walking away to the shadows. She didn't really care—the both of them can do anything they want. And fortunately for her, shouting to them wasn't in the script. Miku saw Len raise her hand, waving. "I'm leaving," he said.

The teal-haired's ears caught her mother growling. "At least say what you are supposed to say after dinner!" Lola shouted again.

As Miku watched Len and Rin go, she heard Len said something quite inaudible, but she caught it perfectly. "Thanks for the food," Len said, with Rin waving at the people on the table before the both of them left Miku's view.

* * *

After the dinner, Miku went back to her room immediately. She didn't want to be bothered at the moment, or at the very least, _her_, not _Miku_. She was laying on her bed, staring at the nothingness of her own room.

Her room was blue, close to the color of her hair. The wall was a checkered light blue, and the floor is a tile normal dark blue. On the wall, there were pictures of her and her siblings, but no parents. The pictures of her with both her parents and siblings were in the living room, and the biggest one was always hanging in the middle of the small ones.

Miku rolled on her bed, hugging her pillow as she stared at the cold blue wall. A frown grew on her lips. "...Marriage, huh," she muttered, hugging to her pillow tightly. The script said that she should say that she's not interested in someone and not interested in romance. But the truth is, she actually _is _interested in someone.

That someone lives far away from here, and he comes from another wealthy family like her. His family visited hers, once. If she remembered correctly, it was three months ago, a day right after her birthday. They talked plenty, and that was when she fell in love with him. The real _her_ fell in love with him.

She remembered his name. It was Kaito Ecclestone—the third child from the Ecclestone family. If Miku can say anything she wants, she would say to her mother that she'd like to choose him as her husband. He was very ravishing and irresistible for her. But she can't—it wasn't in the script, and maybe it will never be in it.

Miku rolled on her bed again, and once again staring at the nothingness of her room. She was feeling uncomfortable with all of this—she doesn't like her family's tradition. She was thinking from the start, why does she have to do all of this? She was unlucky to be born in the Devereux family. It'll be better if she was born in another family—wealthy or not, she'd like it more there. She can't even growl, can't even talk, can't even do something that's not on the script. It was like she's being controlled—like she was a doll to the maker of the script.

The teal-haired glanced up to the clock on the wall. It was ten o'clock. She's ought to go out to the hallways, then to the fourth floor. In the script, Miku was described that she was _bored_ at the moment. She was supposed to sleep, but because she can't, she decided to go outside her room and take a stroll.

Miku sat up from her bed and get off it, her bare feet touching the cold tile floor. She stood up and shook off the imaginary dusts off her black dress. Walking slowly toward the door, she slipped her feet to her flat shoes. She uses this inside the mansion and the garden. Opening the door, she went outside.

It was empty outside, that she can hear annoying ringings inside her head. She winced and closed the door. While walking around the hallways aimlessly, she thought of her family. Her parents were probably in the living room, talking about somethings that she doesn't really care. Luka was probably in her room, sulking, thinking about their butler. Len and Rin were probably in their room, reading or playing. They were so close that she thought it was odd.

Well, it's not like she cared, though.

It's weird that the fact the Devereux family _is_ in fact her real family. She was born and raised here. She was supposed to like what her family has been doing for centuries, but she just can't get to like it. Her other siblings like it, though—or, they just accept what they have to do. She observed them since she was eleven, and she can tell that they accept their fate and follow what they have to do, like it or not. But Miku can't accept it.

Miku stepped on the first stair. She looked up to the stairs, staring at the large window that is placed at the end of the stairs. The moon was shining through it, forming a shadow of the window on the floor, stretched a bit. Miku ascended slowly, counting the stairs as she ascended. She counted in her head, because she wasn't suppose to count in the script. They can't see what's in your mind, and that's good, because in your mind, you can do anything there.

Thirteen. She had counted the stairs before, and it was thirteen. Nothing had changed. Miku looked up to the moon. It was surprisingly big tonight, she never seen the moon this big before. She ignored it, though, and walked to the next stairs. It didn't take her that long to ascend it.

Arriving at the fourth floor, she glanced around. Nobody was there, as expected. The fourth floor was always empty; it was only for guest rooms and Gakupo's room. He was probably in the library. The butler really likes to spend his time in the library if his works are done. And weirdly, her father allows him to, not even bothering to think about what he could possibly do in the night time if he let him walking around.

But don't get her wrong—Miku secretly trusts Gakupo. It's just in the script—all of them, about hating Gakupo. All of those are in the script.

Miku silently walked pass the rooms one by one, until she passed by a room with a wooden door. She didn't stop, because it wasn't in the script. She kept walking, but she can think about it.

The door was made out of wood, and it looked like it was old and worn. There was a warning word carved on the door. She never go into the room. But she knows what's the inside of the room. It is where the script are made—she assumed that someone was in there. Leon and Lola, every time in the morning go there to check on the script for the day. So, if they die, and if none of the children marry someone, the oldest, meaning Luka, will be the one to check the script. Miku kept walking.

If she can go inside, she may be lucky and rip off the script and be free. But she can't—she doesn't have the guts to do it. She doesn't know what's the risk to defy the script—the dialogue—at all. They never tell her, and she doesn't have the guts to ask. That is also defying the script.

Miku passed a clock. She glanced up to it, like what they told her to do in the script. It's half past ten. It's time for her to go back to her room and sleep—or, that's what the script told her to do. And she, without any complaints, does what she has to do.

Going back to her room, she's thinking: what would they do to the one who defies the dialogue. Should she do it? She's getting sick of all of this after all. Sighing, she shook her head. She's too tired to think about anything. _I should just go straight to bed_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And please, leave a **review.**


	3. History

Hey, this is Chrome. Okay, okay, whoa. I have someone who's following this story! Thank you very much, **Katadenza**! Anyway, to remind you, this is the second chapter, _not_ the third.  
Vocaloid isn't mine and won't be mine, like, ever.  
If you have time, please leave a **review** after you read.

* * *

Miku had woke up early, just like the script told her to. It was five in the morning, and she was already in the shower, standing in front of the bathtub with only a white towel wrapped around her body. She waited long enough for the bathtub to be filled by the water that were running from the faucet, but it's still half empty.

The teal-haired crossed her arms, tapping her bare feet against the floor as she stared at the half empty bathtub in front of her. A curt sigh escaped her lip. Miku unwrapped the towel from her body, letting it fall to the floor and immersed her feet in the water. It was warm enough for her to enjoy it. She proceeded to climb to the tub, soaking all over her body in the warm water. As she soaked in, the water slowly inched closer to her nose even though it was only half empty.

She stayed there, not moving, for about five minutes. She blew bubbles in the water, making a bubbling sound that was the only sound in the bathroom. She stared blankly to the faucet in front of her, watching as it was still running water through it.

She imagined what would probably happen if she was free, if she wasn't here, in this family. Would she be a normal girl living in a normal family but with freedom? Would she be a noble but with freedom? Would she be alone but with freedom?

Miku let out a sigh, sinking in more to the water. She is really carving for freedom right now, but she doesn't want to take a risk. She doesn't know the risk of defying the tradition, that's why she doesn't want do it, no matter how much she wanted to be free.

After feeling comfortable with the warm water, Miku leaned forward to turn the faucet off. The water stopped running. She took the soap and began to scrub it against her skin softly. And she began to thought about that room on the fourth floor. Again, she never went to the room. No matter how curious she is, Leon and Lola won't let her—or even, Len and Rin or Luka go there. She wanted to ask if Gakupo could go there, but it wasn't in the script, so she never asked.

Once her upper body was fully scrubbed, she moved to her lower body. She wondered something—did someone in her family, or her ancestors, broke the rules? She really wanted to know if someone did. And she knew exactly where she could know all of those—the library. And she's lucky. She's going to the library today in the evening, the script said so.

Miku held back her urge to smirk. She could feel herself winning.

If she found someone—or better, some people—who ran away from this stage well and alive, she'd do that too. She will run away, and go somewhere safe.

The teal-haired put the soap back at its original place and drowned her arms in the water, as well as her body. Her eyes wandered around, trying to find the shampoo bottle without moving her body. In the corner of the bathtub, she spotted it laying there. Leaning forward, she took it and pour it on the palm of her left hand. Putting it back to its original place, she scrubbed her hair.

"I wonder what would people say if I cut my hair..." she muttered to herself, saying what she is supposed to say according to the script. She is supposed to be thinking what would people say if she cut her hair. However, _they_ can't see what's in her mind right now.

Some of her ancestors, or her aunts, or her uncles, cousins, nieces, or nephews must have rebelled. If not, then it's unbelievable. Someone must have gotten sick of this tradition, this family, this place, these—everything. Someone must have ran away, or maybe tried to, but failed—that means they did get sick of this place. That'll give her hope.

Foams began to appear on her head, made by her hand and the shampoo. Miku stood up and cleaned her hair from the bubbles. Once she was done, she stood up and got off the bathtub. Before she left, she leaned down and took off the drain in the tub, letting the water got drained. Then she turned around, taking a new towel and toweled herself up, since her towel earlier got wet because of the water.

She opened her bathroom door which is connected to her room. She walked toward her cupboard which is placed at the corner of her room. Waters were dripping down from her long, teal hair. It even touched the carpet, wetting it. She didn't care though—it'll dry up by itself.

She dressed herself up with a plain black dress that reached her calf and a pair of frilly white gloves. She liked black, it's her second favorite color after blue. After combing her hair, she stared at her reflection. Her hair is still wet, it'd be bad if she tie her hair now. She decided to go to the balcony first, using the sun to dry up her hair.

She and her family were done eating their breakfast, and again, Len and Rin were the first. The difference from what happened yesterday was that Rin had finished her meal, which didn't surprise Miku at all. Rin is somehow random—her doings vary from time to time. Not that she cared, though.

And now the time has come. The time where she's got the chance to go to the library, to see what it's got inside of it. Miku—not her, the character in the script—isn't really a bookworm or a person who likes to read books, so she herself rarely went to the library. But today is her luckiest day, probably, that she had the chance to go and check the library.

Once she was in front of the giant, wooden yet elegant door, she stared up, holding back the urge to crack a smile. The feeling she felt earlier when she was bathing—she felt it again; the feeling to win. With one hand, she gently pushed the giant wooden door in front of her, and stepped inside, feeling the cold mattress gently massaging her feet.

When she was inside, she closed the door behind her, and slowly looked around the library from corner to corner. She was fidgeting nervously, trying to load the script in her head. After a few seconds of loading, she remembered it clearly:

**Closing up the door behind her gently, she looked around for a moment. She took the first book that her eyes landed on to, and read it**

She was sure of it that was the line. And the "_She took the first book that her eyes landed on to_," meaning she's too lucky today. She got to pick a book that she wants or likes. Well, if she _is_ lucky, that is. Miku closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them again. Those two blue orbs landed on a dark blood red colored book. She just can hope that it's family related, or better, a history about the Devereux.

Miku walked toward the book, silently gulping a big amount of saliva in her throat, too paranoid about her luckiness. When she was in front of the book, she tip-toed and stretched her arm, trying to reach the blood red colored book. The tip of her fore finger touched the edge of the book, and she beamed. She pulled the book using the tip of her finger carefully, but it ended up falling on her head.

"Ow—!" the teal-haired yelped, her voice echoed around the library as she crouched on the ground, rubbing her head where the book fell off. Once the pain disappeared, Miku glanced to her shoulder, to where the book is now. The book was open, and there ware a lot of people's pictures on the current page. Miku stood up, taking the book to her hand, and read it there.

There were a lot of pictures of people on the page. Miku curiously turned the page, and there were also pictures there. Miku closed the book and read the title. **DEVEREUX HISTORY**, it says on the title. The teal-haired let out a relieved sigh, and opened the book again, this time, from the table of contents.

Her finger followed every word that her eyes saw with her mouth muttering it, and stopped at a certain sentence. **Missing and Deceased – **page 86. It quickly caught her attention. It looked like a page she wanted to see.

Miku opened the middle of the book, and found herself at page 78. The page she wanted was only eight pages to go. She turned the pages eight times, and before she knew it, she was already staring at page 86. On the page, there was three big words on top of it—it was the title, **Missing and Deceased.**

She observed what was below the title. There was two profiles of a person. She turned one page, and there were also two profiles at each pages. She assumed that there are two profiles on each page. She turned back to the first one, trying to apprehend what was in it. Her eyes curiously moved to the first profile on the left. It was a close-up picture of a flaming-red haired girl with a pair of beautiful purple eyes, yet there were rainbow highlights in it. She read her data carefully.

She learned some facts about the red-haired girl after reading her data: _she_ is a _he_. She _was_ a male. His name was Ritsu, and he was a crossdresser. It is said it was because his mother, presumably Leon's sister, since Leon once said that he had one, wanted a daughter, not a son. And that was why he dressed up like a girl. Miku felt bad for him—he must've not enjoyed his life, because in the description of his death, he killed himself by jumping off his room's balcony.

Miku bit his lip. She quickly averted her eyes from the profile and the picture, and without even bothering to read the second profile on the page, she turned it. She can't handle the story of the boy. He even died at the age of eight. _That's horrible_, she thought.

The teal-haired looked down to the page again. It's a different page now—page 87 and page 88 were in front of her, with two profiles on each pages. Miku averted her eyes to page 87, where she found a close-up picture of a woman with gray hair and red eyes. She looked like an albino to her. Miku read the woman's profile carefully with her finger tracing each word.

The woman's name was Haku. She died at the age of thirty-two. But what surprised the teal-haired wasn't that—what surprised her was _how_ she died. It was clearly written in the book.

_Haku attempted to run away from the family several times, but she had never make it. The first time Haku tried to run away, _they_ cut her hair. The second time Haku tried to run away, _they_ slashed her thumb. The third time Haku tried to run away, _they_ gouged out one of her eyeballs. The fourth time Haku tried to run away, _they_ slit her throat, thus ending her life._

Miku's eyes widened, horrified at what Yowane Haku had been through. She tried not to let out a gasp, but she can't help but to do it. She can feel tears building up at the end of her eyes, as she began to imagine how much pain did Yowane Haku had to experience. She winced at the thought.

Yowane Haku's miserable death made Miku's urge to run away fade. She doesn't want to die as miserable as Yowane Haku did. It made all of her hope to run away from her fate fade.

Miku shook her head, trying to remove the thought off her mind as she tried to me optimist. _You can't just give up hope, Miku_, she thought to herself as she moved on to the next profile.

The next profile was a profile of a green-haired girl, probably around Luka's age. Her eyes was also green, and she had a stern and firm look on her face, but that didn't make her beautiful face covered up. Miku began to read her data. Somehow she was suddenly interested with her, that something was pushing her to read it.

After reading a bit about the green-haired, she learned that her name was Gumi. Continuing to read the data, her eyes widened at a certain word—her status. _...Missing?!_ Miku thought, that she almost let out a gasp. Her eyes quickly went to read Gumi's backstory, and she didn't regret doing it. Her eyes followed each word she was reading.

_Gumi was the third rebel in the family and known to be the worse family member. She had defied the rules three times, took the sacred knife from the room on the fourth floor, killed Leon's sister with it, and ran away. It is noted that she ran away with numerous wounds on her body, as a result of the torture she was given. She hasn't been seen at all after that until this very moment. It is not assumed that she is—_

"Mistress Miku, Milord Leon is calling for you," a familiar and deep voice emerged behind her, startling her completely.

The called girl turned around automatically out of surprise, and saw the purple-haired butler behind her. She didn't realize she was holding her breath. "... Father called me?" Miku asked. She didn't remember this part in the script. It was supposed to be Luka, not Gakupo. Or did she not remember it well that she saw the wrong name?

"Yes," Gakupo said, nodding as he stared at her.

But something was different. Gakupo was staring at her with cold eyes that if eyes could kill, the teal-haired would be dead by now. Miku froze in her heels, her breath hitched, frightened by him somehow. Anyways, Miku nodded. "A-Alright, I'll take my leave, then," she said.

As she was walking to the door, Miku put the book on the nearest table, and then quickly left.

Now, what does her dearest father wants from her now?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a **review**!


	4. Anticipation

_God, this is so short, I'm sorry._  
At least I update. And hey! I got **5 reviews**, isn't that awesome? Thanks for reading, guys, I appreciate it so much. And, I'm going to take this slow, since I don't want to rush things over. That'll be bad. Again, **Vocaloid** and its singers aren't mine, thank you very much.

* * *

The sound of Miku's footsteps were so audible around the corridor. It even covered her unstable breathing, which was lucky for her. She was feeling uneasy about the thing that will happen next when she sees her dear father—and, maybe mother too.

Her fists clenched beside her waist, biting her lip as she walked throughout the empty and silent corridor. She could feel her heartbeat beating fast, as if she was running away from something frightening. But in fact, she isn't. But she may be coming to something frightening. That was her instinct said to her.

It took her about just five minutes for her to go to his father's working room from the library. She didn't encounter anyone along the way, which is very usual for weekdays—even weekends. Her older sister, Luka, would be in her room, sulking on the corner of her bed. The twins would be playing either inside or outside the mansion in the gazebo. Rin would be talking and talking while Len listens to it. They're so close that it was suspicious for Miku.

Raising her clenched fist against her chest, Miku gulped. With her hand on her chest, she felt her heart still beating quickly. She stared at the large and elegant wooden door in front of her, looking at it as if it contained horrible, horrible things inside of it. It may contain horrible things, but not in the literal way. Much in the... poetic way.

The teal-haired knocked on the door first, knowing exactly that her father wouldn't be too happy if she just goes in and wait for him to talk. And she still doesn't remember what the script told her to do. All she remembered was that it told her to go to the library in the morning and—and that's it. That was all she could remember and nothing else. Was the author messing up with her memory? But would that be possible? It never happened to anyone in the family.

But maybe at one time in the past, before she was born in this universe.

"Come in," was heard from the other side of the door. It was her father's voice, signing that she should go now.

Turning the handle, she pushed the door gently. She stepped to the light green floor inside the room, and once her whole body was in the room, Miku closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath for no reason, she looked up to the desk a few meters away from her. The teal-haired walked, lessening the meters between her and the desk. And the person sitting behind it.

Miku just couldn't forget that face. She sees it everyday—every single day that she's almost bored with it. It had a keyword: _almost_.

The person was reading a book when she first faced him, apparently. But then he quickly put down the book, showing the poker face he hid behind it. The book seemed to be a book that Miku won't understand yet—maybe it was one of his workbooks. Her father's workbooks.

Leon ran his hand through his blonde hair, and seemed to have a stressed expression on his face. As his daughter, of course Miku was worried, even though he had been an asshole all along in her life. But Miku didn't dare to ask him that, no matter how much she wanted to do it. She didn't remember a single thing of what was in the script, and she was scared of what would happen if she doesn't speak according to the script.

"Miku," her father spoke, startling the girl a bit. She stopped walking when she was a meter away from the desk. "My daughter," he continued, flashing a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Miku winced.

"Yes, father?" she responded quietly as ever. It was close to a whisper, truth to be told. And from what she saw from her dearest father's expression, he wasn't amused.

But even though he wasn't amused, it seemed that he ignored it anyway. It didn't seem too important to him, probably. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" he asked for her permission—which was, to think of it, quite odd. Her father usually doesn't need to ask her for her permission just to ask her a few questions—whether they are important or unimportant questions.

Nonetheless, Miku replied politely, "yes, of course."

Seemingly to be satisfied by the answer, Leon smiled. It still didn't reach his eyes, the smile, that is. It looked like a twisted smile, but at the same time, it didn't look like one. "Alright, I will be asking you questions," he said, stating the obvious. Miku held the urge to roll her eyes.

Clearing his throat, Leon fixed his collar. "Let's start from this one," he said, putting both of his hands just below his chin. Relaxing himself a bit, he looked up to Miku. "Where did you found that book?"

It felt like Miku's stomach turned upside down hearing the first question. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened, froze, and she didn't dare to move. Her breath automatically turned slow, but still breathing. She was staring straight at her father's blue eyes, before taking off her gaze off his eyes. Miku didn't want to be found lying—she didn't want what happened to Haku, that girl in the book who died miserably, happen to her.

"Well?" Leon's voice echoed throughout the room, startling his daughter a little bit. "Where _did_ you found that book?"

Biting her lip, she thought about the consequences of lying at this moment. The consequences of lying right now is that Leon would probably hate her, which is not fine for her even though she kind of hate him for making her go through this hell. But he's still her father, and she loves her father, and she doesn't want to be hated by him. But then again—she didn't want to be like Haku. She just wants to be free, that's all.

"I..." Miku started. She needed to lie. She needed to lie, even though it's too risky. But still, she needed to lie. Inhaling deeply, she replied to him, "In the library, father." A short silence, Leon didn't respond, so Miku continued, "once I arrived in the library, it quickly caught my attention, so I took it and read it."

It took Leon seconds to respond to her. "Is that so," he said, exhaling. Then he looked up to Miku, and his gaze made her shudder. His eyes were narrow and glinting—it was terrifying. "Do you know the term _curiosity killed the cat_?" he asked.

"...Of course, father," Miku replied almost immediately.

There was an amused chuckle coming out from Leon's mouth, but he quickly covered it with a poker face. "You are free to say anything right now in this room—but remember, when you leave, stick with the dialogue."

The teal-haired nodded, "Understood." Now—the problem is, Miku had so many things that she wanted to talk about. Numerous, even. But she didn't want herself to get into trouble, so she tightened her lip, and tried not to talk too much.

Leon cleared his throat for the second time. "Also, I want to inform you about something."

This time, and for the first time in this day, he caught her attention. Miku's eyes perked up to him, curious about that 'something' that Leon is going to inform her. It might be something unimportant to her, but it might be important to. She had to listen. "What is it, father?"

"Well, do you know what day is it today?" he asked, playing with his finger as he flashed a slight smirk.

This made Miku frown. "Um, it's the thirtieth day of the fourth month?" The teal-haired said hesitantly, her expression was showing doubts.

"Correct," Leon responded almost too quickly. He put his fore-finger on the table, tracing something. "And do you know what day is tomorrow?"

The frown on Miku's lip didn't disappear. "Um... the first day of the fifth—" then it hit her. Hard.

She realized something is going to happen tomorrow—something wonderful. Something that made her butterflies in her stomach fluttered and flew around in it. Her heart was beating so fast, but it was a different feeling from before. It wasn't the terrified feeling she felt before going into this room, but it was the feeling of anticipation. The feeling of anticipation for someone. She can't help but smile a little.

Leon seemed to be amused by her realization. "Be sure to wear a nice dress, okay?"

"O-okay, father," Miku answered with a smile.

When Leon said she was dismissed, she quickly returned to her room. Along the way, she was wearing a big happy grin, which is very rare of her to do so. Everyone that saw her stared at her as if she was possessed, but actually, she wasn't possessed. She was just too happy, because the one that she loves so much is going to visit her family tomorrow.

And, maybe, if she gets to be alone with him, she can tell him everything that is on her mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a **review** if you enjoyed it or if you have critiques for me.


	5. Death

Hi, my name is **Chrome**, and since I learned the word procrastinating, I've been procrastinating literally everything. Goshdarnit. Also, I thank for **PandaPuppet** and **Pokegirl185** for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you very much, now this story has 7 reviews. I think I'm quite proud of this chapter... So, please enjoy it.

**Vocaloid** isn't mine and it won't be mine until the day I die.

* * *

Miku Devereux stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. In the mirror, she saw herself wearing a short-sleeved dark blue elegant dress that reached her calves. There was white ribbon attached to her back, which made her felt quite uncomfortable. At first, she wanted to cut and then remove it, but after she saw her reflection, she changed her mind. The dress was beautiful and it suited her so well—and she'd do anything to appear pretty in front of her loved one.

The girl danced around as she held the end of her dress with both of her hands. The dress swirled by the wind, and stopped when she stopped. Miku smiled at her reflection—she was satisfied by her appearance. Her teal hair was as usual tied into a twintail, but, it was tied with a sky blue ribbon. A small but innocent laugh escaped her lip. She was never this happy before.

She looked up to the clock on the wall. There were still five minutes until the time where the Ecclestone family is supposed to come. She remembered what the script told her earlier this morning—she was supposed to always smile and be polite when she is facing the Ecclestones. And at this current time, Lola is supposed to knock at her door and before Miku can answer, she already opened it.

Then she heard a knock.

"Com—" And before Miku could answer, the door was already opened. And there she was, her mother, standing behind the door. Lola told her to go and tell her siblings to go to the living room, and then, her too. After agreeing with her mother, she left, leaving Miku alone again in her room. She liked it though—alone is one of the things that she really likes.

She looked at her reflection once again in the mirror, smiling proudly at herself, "This is good," she said, smiling sweetly. Then, she turned on her heels, and left the room to go and get her other siblings.

The first person that came to her mind was Luka, her older sister. Her room was the nearest room to her room also, so that it didn't take her so much time to go to her room. It was only three doors from her room. Once she was in front of Luka's room, she hesitantly raised her hand, and knocked the door three times. There was a rule in the family—that one must knock a door three times before going in, _if_ the person knows that there is someone in the room.

Miku stood in front of the door, fidgeting as she waited for her older sister's response from behind the door. Ten seconds, fifteen seconds, twenty seconds had passed, but nothing came from it. The girl began to feel anxious about her sister, though she knew that she wasn't supposed to feel like it. Luka is hated in the family, and of course that includes herself. And if something happened to Luka, no one would care except for Gakupo.

But Miku was different—yes, indeed she acted like she hated and despised Luka, but all of those horrible things she'd done to her was an act. She never hated Luka in the first place. Instead, she adored her. Luka is always hated by her own family. She is insulted—Once, Lola said that she didn't deserve to live in this family. Leon never showed his hatred toward Luka, but Leon despised Gakupo more, though, since Leon liked to think that all of the things that is happening to Luka happened because of Gakupo's presence.

Miku never thought about it like that. In fact, she is also fond of Gakupo. Gakupo is a polite man, and he never did anything wrong. He just loved Luka with all of his heart, and what's so wrong about that? Love was never a wrong thing in the first place.

Five minutes had passed, and there was still no answer. The girl began to feel more and more anxious. She only remembered about her lines and actions in the script, but her memories about this scene was kind of blurry.

_Was it supposed to be like this? Was it supposed to be no response at all? What was she supposed to do, then?_ Questions began to flood her mind like a tsunami. She couldn't understand what she was supposed to do—if she'd do something not according to the script, something beyond horrible will happen to her, and she didn't want that.

She raised her hand again and knocked the door three times. "Sister, are you there?" she said a bit loud. She tensed a little bit, scared that something would happen to her. But when she realized nothing was happening, she took a deep sigh.

Again, there was no answer. Biting her lip, Miku began to wonder if she should open the door and look inside, just to check if her sister was there or not. Maybe she's already downstairs, but who knows? It's worth to check, to be honest. She touched the handle with her hand—it was smooth but cold, as expected of a metal.

Then, hesitantly, she turned the handle, opening the door to her sister's room. She stepped inside, and at a glance, everything seemed fine—a normal room with charm pink colored wallpaper and amaranth purple colored floor. But her nose caught a horrible scent coming from the room. She was very familiar with the scent. It was the scent of metal. It smelled sour, too. It made her want to throw up, but somehow, she couldn't.

It took only seconds for her to realize what scent it was. It was the scent of blood. The feeling of panic and fear began to rush into her. She was suspecting something happened in this room. Miku whipped her head right and left—then she froze when her eyes landed on the bed. No—not the bed. The scene that is happening on the floor beside the bed. Her eyes widened in horror as her hand crawled to her mouth, almost letting out a scream from her mouth, but nothing came out. Still—what is happening in front of her shocked her.

There was a very familiar female body on the floor beside the bed, laying there. Aside from her pink hair that was a mess, her proposition was fine. There was a pool of blood beneath her body, and the girl assumed that it was where the scent came from. The smell was very foul, Miku wanted to throw up.

She noticed there was a knife held in the girl's right hand. Building up courage, Miku stepped closer to her. As she was getting closer, her head began to get hazy. Her view was getting blurry as she walked closer and closer. And, eventually, right in front of her sister's bloody body, she passed out.

* * *

She didn't feel anything when she opened her eyes. She felt nothing, not even emptiness. The view was still blurry the first time she blinked, but she caught the blank, blue ceiling on top of her. She blinked again, slowly, her view was becoming clear. Then, the nothingness disappeared, only to be replaced by a slight pain in her head. She winced, raising her hand to her head as she massaged it herself to make the pain go away.

Miku sat up. She looked down to her hand, and saw that it was grasping a pillow. She was on her bed, it seemed. She recognized it so well since she sleeps here. Her head still ached a bit, but she can manage.

_What happened?_ She questioned herself. She closed her eyes to recall what happened before she blacked out. If she remembered correctly, she was praising herself in front of her mirror, and then, her mother came to her room to tell that she should get her siblings, then she went to Luka's room, and then... she gasped.

"...S-Sister Luka—" she mumbled, her eyes wide with horror. "...S-she's—s-she's... d-de—"

"Oh, you're awake," A familiar deep, husky voice said beside her. Miku's eyes were still wide, but the horror in her eyes disappeared. It turned to a glint of hope. She whipped her head to the source of the voice. "...Kaito..."

There was a handsome blue haired man standing beside her bed, smiling his charming smile at her as he waved his hand. Miku couldn't help but blush at the scene. The man you love was in the same room as you—and it's _your _room, and the two of you are alone. Of course, Miku's heart was beating fast. But then, the image of her sister on the floor with blood all over her ruined the moment.

"Feeling well?" he asked as he poured down tea to a cup.

Miku just stared at his back, didn't even bother to answer. Instead, she asked back, "...what happened?"

She heard Kaito sighed. He didn't answer _yet_. Once he was done pouring down the tea to the cup, he turned around and made his way to her bed, with a cup of tea held in his right hand. His eyes were staring straight to Miku's, and she couldn't help but to look away. Before she knew it, Kaito was already sitting at the edge of her bed.

The bluenette stared at her for a quite while, which made her a little bit uncomfortable, then he gave the tea to her. "Drink this," he said.

Hesitantly, Miku took it to her hand, and stared at it. She didn't plan to drink it right now, but she will. She had to ask something first to him. Putting the tea on her lap, Miku looked up to Kaito, who seemed to be tired somehow, from the looks of it. "...What happened?" she asked again.

Kaito flashed a small smile. His eyes were gazing at the tea, then, he pointed his finger to it. "Drink that first," he said, sounding so positive and optimist.

Miku narrowed her eyes and stared at him suspiciously. What if the tea contains a poison? But—Kaito wouldn't do that, would he? Kaito seemed to notice her suspicious stare, that he scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sheesh, there's nothing in that tea but sugar, Miku." By that said, Miku's eyes softened again, and she sipped the tea.

Once she gulped the tea down to her throat one time, she turned to Kaito again. "...What happened?" she asked again.

"You really want to know that bad, huh..." Kaito muttered to himself, sighing. Then, he leaned forward, and patted the girl's head. "...Your sister's dead."

Miku knew that. She knew that already. In fact, she was the first one who found the body. But still, even though she already knew that, she couldn't help but to cry. Tears started to swell on her eyes, and slowly it fell down to her cheeks, then to the bed sheet.

It was too sad for her—the fact that her sister died. She loved her, though she knew that she wasn't supposed to. She couldn't help but to think about Gakupo's feeling right now after he found out that his dearest one isn't with him anymore. It must be painful—too painful for her to imagine. The butler must've feel really horrible, more horrible than she is right now.

Miku felt arms wrapping around her, and she knew immediately that those arms were Kaito's. He was comforting her as best as he could, and she appreciated it. But the tears couldn't stop running even though she wanted it to stop. Her crying just couldn't stop, instead it got louder and louder. Kaito was doing everything to comfort her—he patted her head, whispering good and optimist things in her ears such as, "Luka won't be happy if you're like this," and "Luka is fine up there."

But it couldn't stop. The tears couldn't stop no matter what he said. Miku kept on crying and crying, and she didn't care if it defied her dialogue. She just needed to show her sadness, is that wrong?

It took minutes for her to finally calm down. Miku sighed as she rubbed her red, puffy eyes. They were red and puffy because she cried too much. Kaito had let go of her since a few minutes ago, but in change of that, he was holding her hand. Miku didn't feel anything, though.

She stared down at her clenched fist. Her mind wasn't blank—she was thinking, in fact. She was thinking about something, about—should she tell him about her plan? About what she's going to do? Miku knew him since a long time ago, and she knew that he's a kind gentleman. Should she?

The teal-haired took a long, deep sigh, before tugging at Kaito's sleeve. She looked up to him weakly, "...Kaito?"

The said man turned his head to her with a small smile that almost made the girl melt. "Yes?"

Miku already made her mind. She must tell him. Tell him everything in detail. All of the things she found out, and all of the things she's planning and probably going to do. She must tell him—even if it means defying her dialogue.

"Can I tell you something?"

She's going to tell him, there's no going back.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you leave a **review**!


	6. Conversation

**Chrome**'s here!  
Finally I finished the fifth chapter. God, this took so long, I'm very sorry. I tried to make it as descriptive as I can, but it seems I failed. Sorry if this chapter doesn't satisfy you. I just came home from a camping and now my body is full of bruises and veeery itchy. Urgh. Because of that, I have _no_ time to proof-read. I need some sleep . . .

**Vocaloid** isn't mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

She's going to tell him, there's no going back.

The blue-haired man shot her a confused look. His eyebrows were furrowed, as he opened his mouth, saying, "What is it?"

Miku tightened her lips, as if hesitant about what she was going to tell him. She knew she must tell him her plan to escape the mansion, but something held her back. She didn't know what it is—it was as if someone was covering her mouth, not letting her talk to him. Her expression must looked horrible in Kaito's eyes right now—wide eyes, a horrific gaze, pale skin, and black half-circles below her eyes. She must have looked like a ghost to him.

But Kaito didn't even bother to comment about the look on her face. His face showed multiple expressions—confused, curious, concerned. He cocked his head to the side slightly, never taking his blue eyes off her. "Miku, what is it?"

"...I..." Miku started, but didn't know what to say next, leaving her mouth open—quickly, she closed it, biting her lips immediately.

She stared into Kaito's blue eyes. She noticed how pretty those blue eyes were. Not like Miku's, whose eyes were a pair of light blue eyes, like the color of the sky when there was no clouds, Kaito's eyes were a deep blue, like the color of the sea. She could see her reflection on the man's eyes—and yes, she looked horrible. Though, Kaito didn't look he was bothered by it.

She took a deep breath; she planned on telling him all of it in one breath. But when she opened her mouth, she only said three words; "I must escape."

Seconds passed before she could realize what she said just now. A slight red hue emerged within her cheeks, embarrassed by how blunt her words were. She covered her face completely with her hands tightly and looked down to the sheets, not wanting for Kaito to see her red face—she knew she was too late, though.

It seemed that it took a while for Kaito to process her blunt words in his mind that he answered a bit too late. "What do you mean by _escape_?" he asked, sounding confused. It was as if he didn't see her blush, though she knew he did. Kaito was such a great man, a gentleman, and that was why she loved him.

Miku removed her hands off her face, now completely visible for anyone to see her still slightly red cheeks and gleaming blue eyes. Her eyes weren't teary anymore, but they were still red and puffy. With them, she looked up to the blue-haired, eyes full with determination. She put her hands on top of his, grasping them tightly. "This family... _They're_ evil." It was weird to her to refer her family as _they_, and not _we_. It was as if she wasn't a part of them.

Kaito looked more confused than he already was, and she expected that. His expression also mixed with surprise—eyes widened, a quiet but still audible gasp. "...What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked.

Explaining everything from the start is a pain, she thought. It'd be better if she'd just tell him the short story—but she didn't know the short story. Her plan was to tell him about her family's secret, entrust him with it, then tell him her plan for an escape. She was one-hundred percent sure that he's going to help her.

"This family," she started, her voice sounded unexpectedly firm. Grasping onto Kaito's hands tighter, she went on, "is different. Scary, in a weird way. Mysterious."

The mixed expression of confusion and surprise on Kaito's face didn't even falter. "I don't get it, Miku."

"Sure you don't," she snorted, rolling her eyes, but within seconds she turned serious again. She sucked the air with her mouth, wanting for air before she begun to talk again. "There is a rule in this family. Rule which is dangerous if broken," she stopped, looking up to the blue-haired man, waiting for his reaction.

Kaito broke their eye contact by looking away, seemingly more confused than before. Miku wasn't surprised—she expected him to be surprised and confused. No one wouldn't be surprised hearing what she just said. She decided to explain things to him slowly so that he'd plant them deep in his mind, and not easy to be forgotten. Then, he finally spoke, "...What is this... _rule_... you're talking about?"

It wasn't his fault to be curious—questions must be popping out of somewhere in his mind by now. Miku looked around, scanning her light blue colored room, scanning for other people—she found nothing, and of course, was relieved by it. She turned back to Kaito, staring straight at his deep-blue orbs. "Have you gone to the fourth floor?" she asked him.

Kaito tightened his lips, as if he was trying to say something, but held it back. Nonetheless, he said, "yes, that one time—" his words seemed to have a continuation, so Miku didn't say anything to interrupt—she was right. "—Are you going to talk about that... odd room?"

Miku's expression didn't change—the serious face was still there. She was glad that Kaito knew about the room—that meant she didn't have to explain about the presence of the room. "Yes," she replied. "That one room. Have you wonder about what's inside it?"

"Of course," Kaito answered, almost too quickly. Miku waited for him to ask about the other side of the room—five seconds, eight, ten seconds—but the question never came. Miku furrowed her eyebrows—was Kaito not interested, or questions never rushed into his mind? Kaito was always unreadable, and sometimes it annoyed the teal-haired.

Without him questioning her, she spoke, "Father and Mother never let me in, for some reason. And it always ticks me off." She paused, letting Kaito to talk.

"So even you—one of the family member, don't know what's inside?"

Miku shook her head. "Neither do Len or Rin. Or... Luka..." she trailed off, not really in the mood to talk about her deceased family member, especially hearing her name.

Kaito frowned, as if thinking. "So... your parents... should know, right?"

"Kind of, yes," Miku answered. Her right hand was below her chin, rubbing it slowly, signing that she was thinking. She remembered something. "Actually... no."

"Huh?"

"I don't know how they get the dialogue... They only stand in front of the door, not moving, like a statue... as if concentrating." Miku went on and on, and this time, she was talking to herself. Then she went silent, still in her thinking pose, trying to remember things that seemed suspicious to her. She was deep in her thought, that she didn't even realize Kaito was snapping his fingers right in front of her face.

_**Snap!**_

Miku, who was now back in the world, blinked, eyes a bit wider than before. She felt dumbfounded. She glanced at the blue-haired man, whose face was still concerned. It annoyed her. But at the same time, she didn't want him to be not concerned—that will be worse; if so, he'd tell her secret to everyone, then her family will try to kill her. She didn't want that.

"A-ah, sorry, I was in my own world," Miku said, coughing. "So, where were—"

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Miku was a bit surprised by Kaito's sudden sentence. Kaito rarely interrupt someone when they were talking. And this time, he did it, to her.

Kaito held his chin, staring blankly at the bed sheets. He didn't speak a single thing for a couple of moments, which made Miku feel weird. The silence was unsurprisingly disturbing. Then, after a quite long time, Kaito looked up to her again—his concerned face disappeared, and only curiosity was shown. "What do you mean by _dialogue_?" he asked.

"Ah," was the only thing Miku said after that. She froze, staring at Kaito with wide eyes. Her eyes reflected shock and disbelief. She didn't expect him to catch that word immediately. She thought that she'd explain about it to him later than sooner, but she was wrong. Kaito wasn't stupid—of course he'd find out sooner than later.

"Me and my mouth." Miku's expression shifted again, from shock and disbelief, to utter helplessness. A helpless smile appeared on her face, stretching from cheek to cheek. A helpless sigh left her mouth. She was going to tell him after all—there was nothing wrong about telling him about her family's secret—except if her family finds out.

"_We_," Miku started, putting her palm on her chest. "_We_ have a rule." She sounded dramatic, even though she didn't intend to be so.

"Wh—"

"Shh." Before Kaito could finish his question, Miku shushed him by putting her forefinger against his lips, silencing him. Her light blue eyes met his deep blue eyes, and Miku kept it like that for a few seconds, making sure that he will not interrupt her again, and will only speak when she says so. Telling Kaito with eye gestures wasn't so hard—after a few seconds staring into each other's eyes, he nodded.

"The rule that I mentioned earlier, is that we must follow a certain dialogue made by—I don't know, they never tell me." Once she finished her words, she looked up to him again. Miku scanned his face—and as expected, he looked like he had tons of unanswered questions going on his mind. Miku narrowed her eyes, giving him a sign that he shouldn't talk, yet.

Miku told him everything she knew. About the dialogues, that your mind is free to think about anything, what they do to people that went to the odd room—since Kaito decided to call it that, she'd call it that too, about what happens when you defy the dialogue, and the last thing—about the missing and deceased family members.

She told him about Gumi—the green-haired who was supposedly missing. Miku didn't know who she was—it was told in the book that she killed her father's sister. The next person she told him was Ritsu, the cross-dresser who killed himself by jumping off his room's balcony. Then she told him Haku. As she told him Haku's background according to the book, she saw Kaito's eyes widened.

When Miku finished and took a deep breath, Kaito held up her hand, his eyes filled with concern once again. Her breath hitched, startled by Kaito's sudden action as her face turned red slowly. He also held her hand too tightly that made her squirmed in slight pain. "K-Kaito, what's—w-wrong...?"

Kaito didn't answer for the first couple of seconds, then he opened his mouth, three words left his mouth; "Are you sure?"

Those three words confused Miku. "Huh?"

"Are you sure... you want to end up like that girl...?" He was referring to Haku, Miku automatically knew that.

Miku hissed. She knew Kaito was concerned about her fate, but she couldn't take her family's tradition. She just wanted to run away. She wanted freedom. But her family's rule didn't let her—now Kaito didn't, too.

"Look," Miku started, gripping Kaito's hand back, tighter than before. "I want freedom. And to do that, I really, _really_ need help. And you're the only person I can think of who'd be willing to help me. And now, my one and _only_ hope doesn't want to help me," she paused, scanning his expression. He looked surprised by her sudden outburst, but it seemed that he won't be talking.

"I defied my dialogue to tell you _this_. I took the risk to tell you _this_. And now my only hope doesn't want to help me." Miku took a deep breath, then she groaned. "Just _great_."

"It's not like that—"

"So what's it like?!" Miku shouted—then she realized what she had done. She clasped her hands against her mouth, looking around, worried someone else other than Kaito heard what she did just now. If someone—her family, especially, heard what she just said, she'd be punished. "...Sorry, I..."

Miku _heard_ Kaito smiling. A hand landed on her head, and it didn't take her long for realizing it was Kaito's, again. Spontaneously, she looked up to him, and saw his smile. The smile was like the sun—warmness began to flood through somewhere from her body. The smile was warm. She liked it.

"It's okay." Kaito's voice, too, was surprisingly warmer than before. She'd always thought that his voice was warm, but this time, it was warmer than his usual voice.

The smile was contagious. Miku smiled, too. "...Thank you."

They stayed like that, giving each other warm smiles, for minutes which seemed like a happy eternity. She didn't mind to be like that with him forever—in fact, it was better than living in Hell with her family. The silence was calming, and not awkward. She liked the moment—then, Kaito broke it.

"So," he started, pausing for a couple of seconds, before continuing as he put his hand below his chin. "You want to run away, right?"

"Yeah...?"

Kaito's smile appeared once again. A trusty smile. "I'll help you."

Even though Miku expected him to say that, she couldn't help but feel happy. Happiness rushed to her mind, her body, her heart—she wanted to scream in happiness. After a long time mourning about escaping this Hell, now she finally can. She couldn't help but to imagine what it's like to be out there—to be free from the rules, to say anything she wanted. To be free. She imagined her making friends, working in a village, without the rules bounding her to not do this and that.

"Do you have a plan, though?" Kaito's voice didn't actually ruin her imagination, but she was still disappointed that the images on her mind dissolved suddenly.

Miku took a deep, relieved sigh, tapping her neck, before she looked up to the other—a smirk was stretched cheek to cheek. "I already have one."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**  
Please leave a **review**, either it'll be a critique or something else.  
I'd really like one, because **reviews** are like my everyday food.

P.S: I just finished The Maze Runner. Newt is my favorite, yes, yes.


End file.
